


Echoes

by Adam_FaulknerStanheight



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, Insanity, M/M, Mental Institutions, Physical Abuse, Secret Relationship, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_FaulknerStanheight/pseuds/Adam_FaulknerStanheight
Summary: 'I am not insane! Just see the goddamn pictures! I swear to God that it's there!' The two men who had passively flanked him before now grabbed him and began to haul him away.His wife simply looked on, too fearful to interfere. Never before had he raised his voice. Not to her, that is.Little did they know that they would never get to see each other again.And all of that for a few pictures on which Adam thought he saw faces in the ominous mist.In a place where nothing is what it seems, proving your sanity might become quite... complicated. Perhaps it would be a more sensible choice to submit to your fate.Or would that serve as a confirmation of your insanity?
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Echoes

_Dear Caroline,  
_

_Although I haven't given you any reason to believe me, please hear me out. My claims sound absurd, but they are true. Out of all people... I had expected you to understand. I needed you to understand, but you didn't. You aren't to blame, but still._ _  
There are faces in the mist. It is not a strange joke or a misinterpreted image. Evil, terrifying faces lurk at me from the picture. Their malevolent expressions tell me enough.  
I am afraid, lonely and insecure. What will they do to me? Will they try and get me to retract my statements? If I have to in order to get out of here, I will.  
Reply to this letter. Please. I need to know that you are alright.  
_

_Love from Adam_

Sadness crept up on Adam as he sealed the envelope. He missed Caroline already.

What _would_ they do to him? What would they do to make him retract his odd claims?

But more importantly: What would happen to Caroline? Would they badger her? He prayed that they wouldn't.


End file.
